


First Kiss

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Hank have thier first kiss(finally), Alex nearly gets killed, F/M, I am so dead if my parents read this, Kara isn't aware of the relationship until she busts in on them, Sex that gets innterupted, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex knows that Hank is actually J'onn J'onzz the Martian. But this makes no difference to her feelings. And FINALLY they both emit that they like each other but decide to wait to tell Kara since Kara still doesn't trust Hank. But then she bust in on them about to have sex. And if my parents read this I will writing the next fanfiction in my grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

I couldn’t help asking Hank well J’onn why he stayed hidden. I knew I probably didn’t have a right to ask but I wanted to know. 

“Hank do you have a moment?” I asked quietly He was walking around the DEO checking that everything was in place. People were still cleaning up the mess Jemm had left behind. Even though Jemm had only broke out of his cell a day ago it felt like ages ago. 

“Yes agent Danvers. What do you want?” He seemed a lot happier talking to me now that I knew the truth about him. 

“You might not want to talk about it in front of the other agents.” I said hoping that he would catch on 

He nodded he seemed to understand that I wanted to ask him about his past. He motioned for me to follow him he made a beeline to the cell area that he had told me that he was J’onn. He stood obviously waiting for me to ask a question. 

I hesitated for a minute. Before asking “J’onn why do you hide yourself?”

“Alex I thought you out of all people would understand why I have to hide myself.” I looked a bit surprised that I was asking this question

“Well I get that it is dangerous but I thought that you would risk that to protect other people.” I explained 

“Alex, you may not have noticed but I am 8 foot tall and green. I don’t look normal I scare people.” I heard a sadness in his voice

“But if you help people…” I thought it was ridiculous that people would be scared of someone who was trying to help them

“You don’t think I tried! I was hunted for 50 years!” He sounded wounded thinking of his past something must have happened to him. I watched him sink onto the step he looked like he was remembering something painful. 

“J’onn J’onzz looks like a monster, he sounds like a monster. People are scared of me.” He looked like he was about to cry, he looked so defeated sitting there with tears glistening in his eyes. Something really bad must have happened after he came to earth. 

I walked slowly up to him I was worried that he would run away like a scared animal. He needed to see what I saw. J’onn was loyal, trustworthy, kind and smart. But all he could see was a monster. I slowly put my hand up to his cheek just like I did when I thought that he would be killed in a bomb explosion. 

“J’onn, look at me.” I said when he looked away “J’onn you are not a monster. Even if you tried you couldn’t be a monster. You are the best man I know.” By now his eyes had locked into mine. 

“I’m not a man.” He whispered almost to himself

“You are still the best.” I whispered back to him the tension had been pulled tight our eyes locked in a second.

In a flash I felt warm dry lips pressing against mine I thought my heart jumped so much I thought that it wouldn’t beat again. I felt his hand grab my around the waist. I couldn’t move I was still paralysed in shock. Suddenly broke off. 

I was still standing in shock when my mind seemed to only think one thought the same thought I had been trying to answer for the past two years. “He feels the same way.” 

 

“Alex… I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” He seemed equally shocked at what he had just done. He started to back away. I knew if I wanted this to happen I had to move. Now. 

“J’onn J’onzz don’t you dare walk out! Not when I’ve been in love with you for the past two years!” I wasn’t about to let this get taken away from me. I marched right up to him. He looked confused. His confused face looked so adorable on him. Even though he would probably knock me to the ground for thinking that.

“You… you actually care for me.” I saw disbelief and hope flicker in his dark brown eyes 

“J’onn I haven’t given anyone as much as a sideways glance since I met you. That if I recall was about two years ago.” I said sliding my arm around his waist. 

I started to lean in to kiss him. I saw anticipation cross his face but when I was within inches from his face he hesitantly whispered. 

“Are you sure?” 

As in answer in gave a small smile before moving in to kiss him. This time he didn’t break apart of interrupt. I closed my eyes I felt strangely content like this had been planned to happen. I couldn’t think of anyone else’s arms I’d rather be in. 

I brock away first seeing a warm smile on J’onn’s face. I smiled cheekily asking “Does that answer your question?” 

“Perfectly.” He pressed a kiss on my forehead 

“What about Kara?” He asked 

“I’ll tell her. But not just yet, she probably still doesn’t trust you and I know you don’t want to tell her about your true self.” 

“We can’t let anyone in the DEO know about us. Not only because of the professionalism problem, but also if I were ever discovered and they didn’t take to kindly to it. I don’t want them to hurt you.” He explained 

“I understand, but I will tell Kara not right now, but soon.” 

“That’s fine with me. As long as I get to kiss you one more time before we have to go back to work.” I saw that sly grin that made me want to yell to everyone that I had J’onn as mine. 

This time the kiss lasted for longer. I didn’t want to leave but we both knew that we had to go out. 

“I love you, Alex” He whispered into my ear

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he opened the door and we walked back into the office. Where we had to play the boss and agent act again. I sighed knowing that life couldn’t be more perfect and complete then it was right now.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t believe it. Alex actually wanted me. She loved me. I was so happy I couldn’t wipe that cheesy grin of my face. She had stood there not flinching away from me she was so perfect. I couldn’t stop myself. But then when I realized what I had done she had been the one to go after me. I started to hum a little tune that I knew. 

“Have you had some good news director Henshaw?” I heard Vasquez ask

My eyes snapped open when I realized that I had been humming and smiling. “I er… have had some good news.” I stammered 

Vasquez nodded and then walked away. I turned around realizing that Alex had watched the whole scene. She walked past me had whispered into my ear 

“Would that good news be me? By any chance.” I wanted to kiss her there and then but I knew better.

“What else could it be?” I smiled warmly before walking of

Ack it was going to be hard to keep up this act in the DEO.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran to the front of the DEO when Kara had appeared saying that her Aunt had just attacked her. I felt comforted when I saw Hank coming up beside me. I saw Kara give him a dirty look before starting to explain. I realized that she still suspected Hank of something. I sighed this was going to be very complicated. 

“Astra’s back and she’s definitely up to something.” I could see that Kara was really upset about this  
“What did she want?” I asked wondering why she approached Kara at all

“She was recruiting me for her crazy course whatever it is.” Kara looked tired and deflated by now mental note to self: make sure Kara gets enough sleep.

“Oh and she had your kryptonite knife.” She seemed to suddenly remember 

“Did you get that back by any chance?” Hank asked looking up for the first time, Kara just gave him her famous what-do-you-think look. 

“I really liked that blade.” He snapped his fingers in annoyance 

I couldn’t help smiling as he said that I brushed my fingers against his swinging arm as we walked up to the centre of the DEO. Suddenly an odd thought entered my mind.

“Why wasn’t the kryptonite affecting her?” I saw Kara let out a huge sigh 

“That’s more great news! Astra’s got a body suit which makes her invulnerable to kryptonite.” She sarcastically put in

“This could be the start of what we feared most since Fort Razz crashed onto earth, city wide attack.” He looked worried as he bent over the table. I couldn’t help but stare at his dark strong arms that seemed to ripple every time he moved then. My day dreaming was broken by Kara.

“Right, I’ll head out now.” She nodded her head and started to walk towards the door. If she thought that I was going to let her go out again she had another thing coming. 

“No, wait a minute. You need at least a few hours of rest to recover.” I walked up to her blocking her way

“Now is not the time to big sister me, okay?” She glared at me, I was a bit taken aback at how she had responded. 

Hank must have sensed my hurt for I heard him come up to me from behind. I felt him press a warm hand against my lower back. I reacted by pressing my back up against his hand hoping that he would let it rest there. 

“You're no good to anyone if you go out there weakened and she kills you. Go home. Sleep. Knock her on her ass another day.” He backed me up I gave Kara the don’t argue look but she must have ignored it

“Will you stop handling me? It's my job to stop her!” She practically shouted at him.

There was no way she was going to get away with yelling at Hank. Not after everything he done for me.

“No. It's not. It's Hank's.” I practically shouted back at her I saw Kara’s shocked face turn to bitter betrayal   
“Tomorrow. Come in and we'll spar to make sure you're ready, okay?” I added softly to her I felt Hanks steady hand slip away I looked up in confusion. I met his dark gaze he smiled slightly so Kara wouldn’t notice before turning around to walk away. 

I stared after him longing for the feeling of his warm lips up against mine. I was pulled out of the memory by Kara who gave a little huff before starting to walk away. I jogged after her wondering what she had to say.

“You two seem pretty chummy.” She commented drily crap did she notice me staring after him?

“We were wrong about Hank.” I explained thinking we were very wrong “He didn't have anything to do with my dad's death.” Okay that last comment was a bit of a lie. But if I am to ever have Kara’s approval on my relationship with Hank she would have to think that.

“How do you know?” She seemed quite surprised about that last comment 

“I just do. Trust me.” I wondered what Kara would think if she knew that I was in love with a Martian

“Fine.” She stated grudgingly “Ugh, I hope it's a slow day at work tomorrow.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt so bad for forcing Alex into lying. Mabey I should end it. But when I thought of ending I knew that I couldn’t. She meant too much to me. I decided to do some paper work to take my mind of things. 

After a while I gave up trying to distract myself. I couldn’t stop thinking of her. She was distracting at the best times but this was just becoming crazy. He realized he hadn’t felt this way since his last wife had died. 

Suddenly he felt the pang of his family’s loss weighing on his shoulders heavily. He put his head in his hands. He knew he couldn’t lose Alex, not like he lost his family or in any other way possible way. 

Thinking about his family suddenly reminded him of something. What about Alex’s mother? He knew she wouldn’t accept him as Alex’s boyfriend as long as he looked like Hank Henshaw. She would make Alex’s life hell and he wouldn’t let that happen. He breathed out he would have to tell her the truth of what really happened the night her husband died. And how the hell was she going to take it that Alex was dating a 317 old Martian. Complicated was an understatement. 

“Sir your needed.” I heard Norton say as he poked his head into my office door

“Coming.” I sighed leaving my paper work that I still hadn’t finished to be done later

The next day

Kara was coming over in about an hour to spar. There was no way that I was going to try and spar with her without warming up first. In one of her moods she could be practically rough. I went looking for one of the trainee’s to practise on but all of them seemed to be busy. Everyone seemed to be busy. 

I didn’t want to interrupt anyone so I just wondered around waiting for someone heading to the sparring room. Suddenly I thought why don’t I just ask Hank. I walked over to where Hank was watching the satellite signals. 

“Hey Hank, I was wondering if you want to spar.” I swear that the room lights up every time Hank is there. 

“Why certainly, Agent Danvers.” I saw a small smile appear on his concentrated face “And this time I will beat you.” He added with a gleam of humour 

“Keep dreaming.” I said teasingly I think I’m the only person in the whole world that could get away with saying that to Hank 

He chuckled slightly at that. I waited for him to walk to my side before I started to walk towards the sparring room. I looked behind me to see the other agents staring after us as if we were aliens. I laughed at that thought for there was an alien walking away from them. 

“Sorry for yanking you away from there, but I’m sparring Kara today and I want a bit of practise. She’s in one her moods.” I apologised

“Hey Alex don’t apologise, I still need to beat you. And anyway I needed an excuse to get away from those idiots. You know one of them messed up the files on the computer. I’m going to be spending the next few days resorting it.” Hank visibly groaned at the thought of resorting all that paperwork 

“I’ll help you do that.” I offered immediately, I wanted to spend more time with Hank even though I already saw him every day. 

“That would be great. Now let’s get started.” 

We circled each other for a few seconds before I made my move. I tried to punch him in the face which I’m telling you is really hard to do while he’s looking at you strait in the eye. He moved to the side before trying to kick my back. I dodged and tried to punch again. This time he caught my hand I was momentary distracted by the touch of his hand. Before I knew what was happening Hank had me pinned to the wall. 

“Alex are you alright you normally fight harder” He asked concerned suddenly he looked very worried “I didn’t harm you? Alex?” 

His hand hadn’t moved an inch. I looked up into his eyes seeing the concern for me in his eyes made me want to purr in delight. 

“No, of course you haven’t hurt me.” I purred softly into his ear. “It’s just really hard to concentrate on punching someone whom you have wanted to kiss all day.” 

He moved his hand and the moment I could move again I went up and kissed him. He quickly put his arm around my back. He broke away just enough to whisper “I haven’t thought of anything else all day.” 

Then he leaned back in. I wanted so much more from him I wanted him all of him. I slid my hands up his shirt and I fingered his abbs and lightly ran my fingers over them. He groaned into my mouth. I then ripped his shirt open not wanting to fiddle with all those buttons. He then pushed his hands up my top and I felt him grab my breasts. I gave out a low moan of pleasure. He then slid my top off with his telekinesis. He fingered my bra strap and then unclipped. 

And there we were standing in the middle of the sparring room kissing and stroking each other. Both knowing what we were about to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms Grant had let me out of the office a bit earlier than I had anticipated. So I thought I might as well head to the DEO I had promised Alex that I would come in for a sparring session. So I hoped Alex wasn’t too busy doing anything else. 

I entered the DEO facility I expected Alex to be right there. I hadn’t ever known Alex not to be there. So I looked for Hank to ask where Alex was but oddly enough I couldn’t find him either. I was starting to get worried I decided to ask Vasquez if she knew where they were. 

“Vasquez do you know where Agent Danvers is?” 

“Yes she and director Henshaw are in the sparring room.” She replied straight away 

“Thank you” I said heading for the sparring room

I opened the door expecting Alex and Hank to be sparring but I nearly died when I saw them standing in the middle of the sparing room kissing. Neither of their shirts were on and Alex's bra was lying by her side.I stood there in shock not able to move or speak. They didn’t notice that I had come in. because I saw Hank bend down to kiss Alex in her cleavage. 

Suddenly I choked out “Alex” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I could die. I have never wanted to have an alien emergency more than I did right now. Hank looked like he was about to die and Kara looked furious. I crossed my hands over my chest feeling a huge blush creeping over my face. 

“Kara! Um… what are you doing here?” I asked weakly 

“I came earlier than I said to practise sparring. But I think I’ll head back to the office, you seem to be doing fine.” With that she stormed off

“Alex I am so sorry.” I heard Hank whisper as I stared after her in dismay

“Hank there’s nothing to be sorry for.” I leaned against him knowing that I had to go after her. I felt him brush a strand of hair out of my face

“I need to go after her and explain.” I turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips 

I slipped on my shirt that luckily could still be worn and asked Hank to clip up my bra.

“I love you Alex.” I heard him say I smiled at him before rushing after my angry sister 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t believe that Alex wouldn’t tell me about her relationship with Hank. I felt so betrayed also since when was Alex interested in Hank. I flew back to the office I put on Kara Danvers cloths James and Winn caught on immediately that something was seriously wrong. 

“Kara what happened?” Winn asked the moment I collapsed onto the small couch

I sighed I had to tell someone “I went to the DEO to spar with Alex I walk into the sparring room to see Hank and Alex making out. And they were...”I stopped not wanting to tell them what else I had seen happening.

“Alex and Hank?” James jumped in sounding confused 

“I can’t believe that Alex wouldn’t tell me about this.” I started my rant furiously 

“Well… if Alex was willing to not tell you about this she must care for Hank very much.” James said slowly 

“She could have told me!” 

“Um… Kara can we talk.” My head snapped up when I heard Alex’s voice sounding from the door James and Winn took the hint and left the room so Alex could talk to me in private. 

“Finished snogging Hank?” I spat out at her

“I’ve come here to explain and say sorry.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt so guilty that I hadn’t told Kara but I didn’t regret kissing Hank one little bit. 

“Kara, I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you about Hank and I.” I was wondering what the hell I could say to Kara

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asked heatley 

“I was going to tell you I promise, but I hadn’t quite figured out how to tell you. Also we have the whole boss and agent problem. Also we only have been together for the last three days.” I explained hoping that Kara would ask me something like “Are you happy?” or something along those lines.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you had a crush on Hank?” She seemed to be truly hurt that I didn’t tell her anything 

“Let’s just say first you didn’t even know that I worked for the DEO and then you and Hank didn’t get on then I didn’t trust him so I never really found the chance to tell you.” Which was the truth but I also didn’t want to tell her

“Wait, how come you do trust him again Alex? Don’t tell me that it was because he kissed you.” She seemed to think that I would let someone manipulate my feelings that was the one thing that I was good at resisting. 

“That was definitely not the reason I trust him again. When Jemm escaped I done something really stupid. I was about to die when Hank risked his life to save me. He also explained what really happened to my farther.” I wasn’t going to tell her that Hank was actually dead and this was J’onn

Kara seemed to finally calm down. “Does he treat you well?” 

“Of course. He was ready to die for me.” Or lose his freedom I thought that seemed to make Kara happy

“Tell him that if he as much hurts a hair on your head I will personally put my heat vision through his heart.” She was acting like the older sister now 

“Thank you Kara your approval means so much to me.” And it did I wouldn’t give J’onn up no matter what but this made it so much easier that Kara was happy for us

“Hey I’m still really annoyed at you but please keep the kissing down low when I’m around. Because watching you two today nearly made me lose my lunch.” 

“What! How long were you standing there?” I asked suddenly very embarrassed

“Too long Alex, too long.” Kara had a knowing grin on her face

“Now I need to get back the DEO is probably falling apart without me there to keep everyone in line.” 

“Including Hank?” 

“Especially Hank.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t feel more embarrassed then I felt right then. My arms locked around Alex and her younger sister walking in on us. I prayed that Alex had been able to make peace with her angry sister. I was resorting those blasted files when I saw Alex walking up to me.

“Do I have to watch out for a certain kryptonian or did you make peace?” I asked Alex as she walked into my office

“I think that you’re safe for now. Even though apparently if you harm a hair on my head you will killed by my sister.” Alex leaned down to see what I was doing

“Now your sister being angry at me is a scary thought.” I chuckled 

“Hey why don’t you let Vasquez finish that?” Alex asked me before she added “because I am going to take you out to dinner.”

“I thought that I was the one who was meant to ask. But I’ll tell Vasquez to finish up here.” I walked around my desk to give Alex a kiss. 

“J’onn these walls are made out of glass.” I heard her say 

“Right.” I grabbed my jacket as I left I handed the files over to Vasquez 

“If there’s an emergency call me.” I told her before following Alex out the door

“So Alex where are we going?” I jumped into the driver’s seat 

“Do you like Italian?” 

“One of my favourites.” 

“Well you I know a place.” 

We sat in the Ute in a comfortable silence. By now it was night fall and I could see the stars. I remembered Alex talking about watching the stars with her father. I wondered if Jeramiah knew as he lay dying that he was giving me a whole new reason to live. Soon we reached a small Italian restaurant. 

I got out of my seat and opened the door for Alex. Whom in return smiled brightly. 

“I chose this one because it was out of the way, no one should recognize us.” She explained as she linked her arm over mine

“Smart thinking like always.” 

“Hey I just realized this is our first date.” Alex exclaimed excitedly 

“Well this is my first date with someone on Earth.” I whispered suddenly worried that I could do something wrong Alex must have realized that I was worried. Because suddenly she kissed my on the cheek. 

“Come on let’s go inside and order some food.” Alex said when he belly growled

“Sometimes I wonder if Kara picked up the whole eating thing from you.” 

“Hey I don’t take food comments from someone who eats Chocos in the early hours of the morning.” 

“How did you know that I eat Chocos in the morning?” J’onn stopped suddenly wondering if Alex had been mooning over him

“Well anyone would notice their boss stuffing Cocos into their face at 4am in the morning.” She started to laugh I hadn’t seen her laugh very often since in our job there wasn’t much chance to laugh. Her laughter was full her eyes shining in the moonlight and a huge smile that could melt anyone in a heartbeat.

I bent down to kiss her she was a real treasure. Someone worth dying for someone whom I would probably have lost the will to live if I lost them.

We finally reached the restaurant after a lot of kissing and laughing. We had a wonderful time laughing about past memories and talking about things that we like. I couldn’t help laughing at the thought of watching Hank trying to spin spaghetti on his fork. 

“Hey you do it like this.” I demonstrated with his pasta 

“You’re too smart Alex.” He watched me in amazement 

“Only an alien could not know how to eat spaghetti.” 

“That is now a proven fact.” Hank said as he tried to copy Alex

Alex smiled brightly. After both of them had finished Alex was about to go up and pay before Hank stopped her.

“Let me pay.” He saw Alex hesitate “I have nothing better to spend the money on than you.” 

“Okay but I pay next time.” Alex conceded 

Soon they were outside again. Hank suddenly thought of something.

“Alex do you want me to fly you up to the top of that building so we can see the stars.” I asked half expecting her to decline 

“I would love that.” Alex replied excitedly 

She wrapped her arm around my waist as I fly up into the sky. I checked to make sure Alex was okay but she seemed to be relishing the fact that she was soaring above the buildings. I landed on top of the highest building I could find so we could see the stars clearly. 

“It’s been so long since I went flying.” Alex gasped in pleasure she didn’t seem to flinch from the fact that she was standing beside a Martian

I started to change back into Hank Henshaw when she said “J’onn you can stay in your true form. I like seeing you as you really are.” 

“Are you sure?” I was a bit surprised

“Of course.” She walked up went onto her tip toes to place a small kiss on my cheek. 

“Let’s look at the stars.” She was acting all excited like a girl I thought of how cute that was 

“Look there’s Capricorn and Aries.” She was pointing them out in excitement 

“Alex, look there’s Mars.” I said a little sadly Alex came and gave me a hug 

“It looks beautiful.” She whispered 

I suddenly remembered something that was important that I wanted to give to Alex. Two necklaces hung around my neck. I removed one from my neck. I saw Alex watching me in interest. I looked at the necklace it had a simple bronze chain at the end of the chain there was a small piece of rock. 

“Alex I want to give this to you. It was my wife’s, it’s a small piece of Mars. I wear the other necklace all the time. Also as long as the rock is warm it means that we’re both alive.” I handed it to Alex who had started to cry. 

“J’onn are you sure?”

“I want it to feel warm again. I want you to be my girl. I want there to be an us.” I put the necklace gently over Alex’s head as it fell onto her neck I felt mine begin to warm up again. I suddenly felt so happy. A happiness that I thought I would never feel again.

“Thank you J’onn. There has always been an us.” She whispered this time I went in to kiss her and she greeted it happily 

We stood there for ages before I realized it was getting late. 

“Alex I should get you home before your sister comes out to find us.” She laughed at that last comment 

I flew her down to the Ute and I drove her back to her apartment. We got to her apartment she thanked me again and before I left she kissed me long and hard.

“I’ll see you at work.” She whispered then I walked away

I couldn’t stop thinking about her all the way home.

 

“So what is it like kissing your boss?” I nearly jumped out of my skin I had just locked my door when I heard Kara’s voice

“What are you doing Kara? Are you trying to give me heart attack?” I asked a bit annoyed that Kara had been watching me and Hank

“Is it weird having to work alongside him knowing that the moment you leave work you’re going out on a date with him?” 

“Kara what are you doing here?” I was certainly not going to answer her questions 

“You had your phone turned off so then I came here you won’t here but then I remembered you saying that you were going on a date with Hank so I decided to wait for you. I starting to wonder if you were going to spend the night at Hanks.” She put in grinning cheekily

“If I weren’t in such a good mood I would punch you to the floor Kara Danvers Zor-el.” I said shocked that she thought that I would sleep with Hank

“So how did it go?” She asked interested

“It went well, and now I need to get to sleep because you and I are sparring tomorrow.” 

“This time though please for my sanities sake do not be snogging Hank when I walk in.” 

“Kara…” Before I could tell her off she had ran out the door laughing “You cheeky little so and so.” I muttered under my breath.

The next afternoon at the DEO

“Again” I heard Kara huff out in impatience “What was going on with Kara today?” I wondered while I was deflecting a pretty nasty blow

Suddenly I felt a blow of pain on my back as Kara threw me to the ground.

“Again” She seemed really riled up for a fight so I gave it to her. That was a huge mistake. Next thing I knew Kara was kneeling over me about to punch me. She looked at me and got up off of me. 

“Why did you hesitate?” I asked hoping to get to the bottom of Kara’s problem 

“Were just training, and you’re my sister.” She sounded tired and upset

“What if I wasn't? What is going on with you?” I asked I was getting really worried by now she had started to walk away

“Nothing. I, I don’t want to talk about it.” She waved her hand in a dismissive manner 

“I think you should let us handle this.” I said hoping Kara wouldn’t take offense 

“Don't give me that line you've been giving me for months.” She groaned

“This isn't about being ready. Astra is your family. And I think, deep down, whether you want to admit it or not, you still care about her.” I knew that Kara still cared for her Aunt I had heard her calling out for her even though I wasn’t going to tell that to Kara anytime soon

“I don't.” She bluntly said I thought yea right 

“Kara, this is war. And to win a war, sometimes the enemy has to die. Now, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're prepared to kill?” I already knew the answer but she needed to admit it herself

“Superman doesn't kill.”

“If that's your answer, then you shouldn't fight her.

“It won't come to that.” I prayed that Kara would see since in what I was saying by now

“She has shown that she's ready to kill you.” I said in exasperation “You have to be ready to do the same.” I explained

“What do you remember about her? What are you holding on to?” I asked hoping that she would tell me I am her sister after all

“Nothing. It’s gone now.” She walked put the sparring room door completely deflated 

“Oh Kara I wish you would tell me.” I sighed after she had left

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was finishing that paper work when I saw Alex walking around looking quite worried. I got up to ask her what was wrong. But when I went up to her front of the DEO when I saw the news start to blare about Astra flying above Catco plaza. 

“Alex call Supergirl.” I said to her I watched the screen hoping that this wouldn’t end up in a huge public fight. I heard Alex talking to Kara whom as usual completely ignored her sister. 

“She’s going up there to face Astra.” Alex sounded anxious for her sister 

“Kara, will be okay. If something goes wrong well go out and help her.” I said to Alex she just nodded not taking her eyes of the news report

I heard Alex gasp as Astra stood over Kara who was lying on the ground. I saw Alex was more than ready to go charging in and go help her sister. But before Alex could go rushing out Kara had flipped the positions.

“Why is she hesitating?” I asked Alex seeing Kara fail to give the finale blows 

“I think she still cares for her, she won’t admit though.” She sighed in relief as Kara dragged an unconscious Astra away from the cameras. 

Not a few seconds later did Kara come though the DEO dragging Astra with her. She needed to be contained immediately put away. I was about to do it myself when I felt that old painstakingly feeling go towards my eyes. 

“Containment Now!” I ordered Alex, she looked at me touching her necklace chain which must have started to heat up by now. She nodded reassuring me that it was okay for me to go. I walked away as quick as I could. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kara, we’ll call you as soon as she wakes up.” I called after her

“Don’t. She can rot!” I heard spit angrily as she walked away

I put the kryptonite cuffs on Astra before ordering some of the more experienced DEO agents to help me move her to one of the cells. I walked with them to open the high security door to Astra’s new cell. I watched as Astra started to wake up. I had to interrogate her now. 

“What do you want Kara for?” I started I watched her turn away from me I walked around the cell so I could see her reactions 

“What are you planning? What do you want?” I kept going I thought that Hank would be better at this but currently he was a Martian.

“I’ll only talk to Kara.” She replied stubbornly 

I sighed now I knew where Kara got her stubbornness from. I knew that Astra wouldn’t talk to me I walked away leaving Astra to think about what she was going to say to an angry and hurt Kara. I noticed that Hank wasn’t back yet. I felt lonelier than ever. I rubbed the back of my neck feeling the warm chain with my fingers. I pulled out the small piece of red rock. I rubbed it against my cheek feeling the warmth. At least I knew he would be back soon. 

I pulled out my phone a called Kara. How the hell was I to ask Kara to come and talk to her Aunt who had broken her? She answered her phone I thought start out with it.

“Astra’s awake.” 

“I told you, I don’t care.” She put in agitatedly 

“She says she’ll only talk to you.” I heard a huge sigh from Kara’s end of the phone

“I’m coming.” She hung up on me

I decided to finish of the files that Hank had started. I thought that would be a nice surprise for him. He had been complaining about them for ages. I saw Kara storm past I saw instantly that there was something really wrong. I ran after her I saw her barge into the room where her mother’s IA was. 

“Wait.” I heard Kara say to me sensing that I was about to ask her something 

“Did you use me to get Astra arrested?” Kara was furious 

“Hello, Kara.” The IA put in calmly showing no emotion

“Don't say my name right now. Did you use me to draw Astra out of hiding?” She was fuming and dangerously clam 

“Yes.” The IA put in blankly 

“How could you do that?” Betrayal was the only word that could be used to frame Kara’s emotions 

“Astra had broken the law. You were the only person she trusted enough to meet. It was necessary.” I wondered how could Allora do that to her sister her twin no less 

“Could she have saved us?” Kara was screaming by now

“She was a criminal.”

“But was she right?” 

“I am not programmed to give you that information.”

“Tell me!” Kara marched up to the hologram 

“I'm sorry, I am not programmed to give you that information.”

“You let everyone that I love die! You left me! You left me alone! You sent me away! How could you do that?” Kara was screeching 

“I am not programmed” The IA was cut off when Kara let out a screech as she used her laser vision to try and melt Allora’s face. I quickly turned off the hologram thinking it would be best if Kara didn’t see her mother’s face right now. I quickly walked up to Kara and gave her a huge hug and stroked her hair like she was only a little girl again. 

“Hey, hey, hey. That wasn’t your mother. You don’t know what happened on krypton only what Astra is telling you now.” Kara had tears streaming down her face 

“I know that Astra and I were both given life sentences by my mother. We didn't have a choice.” Kara put in before stalking out

“Kara!” I called after her but the door had already closed. I sighed knowing that this was one hell of a knot that needed untangling and would lead to a lot of heart break. I wanted Hank more than ever right then. 

Suddenly something pushed a switch in my brain. Why had Astra been so easy to defeat? I decided to rewatch the dual. I walked out to the computers and started to watch the footage. I was starting to watch the footage again when I felt my necklace start to heat up and I suddenly knew that Hank was approaching me. Not two seconds later I felt him brush a piece of hair out of my face. 

“Sorry I was gone so long.” He apologised 

“That’s alright.” I replied brushing my hand against his knowing that we couldn’t do anything to obvious at work

“How’s Kara?” 

“Heartbroken.” I let out a big sigh before going on to say “It doesn’t make sense.” Think that Hank understand but he seemed to think that I was thinking about something else 

“I know, not a single alien has come looking for Astra.” I stated 

“No, no. I meant in the fight, Astra beats Kara twice and then she fails spectacularly.” 

“You’re right. And I can’t read Astra’s mind to find out why.” Wait did he just say read minds? I looked over at him in shock he went on to say “Kryptonians are impervious to my telepathy. Which Superman finds hilarious.” Hank rolled his eyes at that last comment. 

“You can read minds?” I chocked out, he must have seen my disbelief

“Not today, Alex.” He gave me a wink

I wondered when he had indeed read my mind but I decided to ask him later when we won’t worried about Astra. I looked back to screen and I spotted something odd.

“Look Astra stands over Kara. That is one of the weakest position a person can take. Astra is a warrior she would know that.” Suddenly realization crept over me “She wanted to lose.” 

I looked over at Hank I saw him understand we didn’t say anything we both knew we had to go and talk to Astra. 

“You let Supergirl beat you.” I went straight in with the question I walked around to the left side of the cell while Hank took the right side, Astra looked up direly.

“Your troops haven’t come looking for you, because that isn’t their orders.” Hank said leaning against the glass pane. He must know that distracts me, I was doing my best to concentrate on Astra. “You wanted us distracted while you carried out your real plan. What is it?” Hank kept on going

“Let me make something clear, if I have to come in there and beat it out of you, I will.” I put in coldly I saw Hank look up and give me a small smile. 

“You’re the one who defeated Hellgrammite. I like you, but it’s too late.” She sat up and looked at me

“For what.”

“To stop what’s happening right now.” She blandly put in

Hank looked at me and we walked out of there. 

“We need to find out what is happening.” I said to Hank 

“Let’s check the news reports for any kryptonians.” Then he added “You know that you are so hard to resist when you’re walking next to me.” He whispered into my ear

“That goes both ways.” I replied 

We walked to the front of the DEO where Vasquez quickly told us that Lord tech was under attack. 

“Assemble the troops.” I heard Hank order her. 

We both headed towards the armoury to grab some of the better weapons before everyone else got them. I handed Hank a kryptonite gun. I grabbed one for myself, I climbed down and before anyone could bust in on us I kissed him. 

“Just in case.” I whispered into his ear

“I won’t let anything happen to you Alex.” He replied stroking my cheek 

“Let’s move before someone comes in.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I climbed into the Ute when I saw Alex get in. I started driving. Once again I broke the speed limits I prayed that we would still be in time. I pulled up with outside and all the agents went rushing in. I knew Alex was by my side without even looking. 

“Stop right there!” I shouted at the head alien I heard him snicker

“Kill them, kill them all.” He sneered that’s when all the chaos started 

I fired my gun at one of the stronger aliens but he was wearing one of those bloody suits. He punched me in the jaw I just staggered back smiling for it took a lot more than that to stop me. He grabbed me by the throat. 

“You don’t fight like a human.” He seemed confused

I allowed my eyes to flicker red “Because I’m not.” I spotted the part of the suit that made him invulnerable to kryptonite I used my Martian strength to rip it out of the suit. The alien realizing to late that I had just ripped away his protection. He threw me to the ground he was advancing on me clearly preparing for a harder fight. I grabbed the gun that Alex had given me at I shot him. A glimmer of satisfaction went through me. 

I looked up and I saw Alex on the ground and that head alien advancing onto her. I gave out a yell before running over to knock him away from Alex. I pushed him over he looked a bit confused. 

“Don’t touch her.” I snarled before delivering a nasty punch in his jaw

I heard Alex gasp my name. Before the alien could do anything Kara came flying down and pushed him of me. I got up and went straight to Alex.

“J’onn are you alright?” She breathed 

I just touched her hand reassuringly because I was distracted by what Kara and Non were saying apparently that was his name. I watched as Supergirl and Non battled their way out of Lord Tech. Alex looked at me before running out to see what was going on. 

I ran out taking aim to fire at Non who was about to choke Kara. He spotted me and in an instant he had me in a lock position. Crap I couldn’t move not even if I shifted. I saw Alex ran out and scream at Non.

“Let him go!” I was afraid for her what if Non killed her I couldn’t move. I let out a yell when I saw Non try to kill her but luckily Alex moved out if the way. I felt the ground move away from my feet and I couldn’t do anything. I heard Alex cry out my name. and then everything went blank and I couldn’t hear or see anything. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hank!” I yowled into the night when I saw that Non had flown away with J’onn. I watched him get further away from me. I touched my necklace praying that it wasn’t cold. I felt it and let out a sigh it was still warm. He was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have finally made them come together even I was starting to get annoyed at how long this was taking. I hoped you like how I brought them together. My favourite bit was that Hank was the first one to make the move that was taking way to long to happen.  
>  Please leave reviews and/or kudos


End file.
